no y no se hable mas
by victodan
Summary: bien hoy traigo una nueva historia, es el primer capitulo y aunque no se cuantos mas escribiré espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

No, no y no se hable más del asunto.

Era un día muy común y los chicos se encontraban en su apartamento el 2J, Carlos y James jugaban un videojuego, Kendall comía una manzana en la cocina y logan como era costumbre leía un libro muy bueno, al menos para él.

Todos, la verdad estaban pasándola bien en su día libre, y así continuo por un rato.

Luego más tarde ese día, Logan quería ir al baño dejo su libro en la cómoda y se dirigió al baño, iba a toda prisa, porque había aguantado las ganas por terminar de leer el capítulo del libro ya que estaba muy interesante, abrió la puerta y no pudo reaccionar al encontrarse a Carlos en el baño sentado, se sonrojo un poco y le dijo.

- Podrías poner el seguro no – serrando la puerta y con un tono de regaño.

- lo siento, no lo recordé, Logiie – dijo apenado el moreno.

Logan salió corriendo al baño de su habitación, porque en serio no aguantaba más, si pasaba unos minutos más iba a explotar. Termino de hacer sus necesidades y enseguida se dirigió a la sala para seguir con su libro el cual le interesaba mucho, lo malo fue que al salir de su habitación choco con Carlos golpeando sus frentes, puesto que el moreno bajito tenía intención de disculparse con Logan por lo que había sucedido.

Ambos cayeron al piso.

- Porque no te fijas por donde vas - dijo Logan algo molesto.

- Lo siento – respondido litos, un poco apenado, intentando ayudar a Logan a levantarse.

- sabes que, déjalo –continuo Logan y se levantó de prisa y fue a tomar su libro, lo cual hiso que Carlos se sintiera mal, ya que si había algo que de verdad no le gustaba era que alguno de sus amigos se molestara con él.

Ya no pudo seguir jugando con James porque no podía dejar de pensar en que haría para disculparse con Logan.

- Déjalo así Carlitos ya se le pasara el enojo a Logan – animaba James a Carlos, ya que el chico lindo se había dado cuenta que se litos veía con tristeza a Logan.

- No lo sé, no me gusta que se enojen con migo de esa manera – contesto el chico del casco.

- En todo caso fue un accidente, no tienes por qué ponerte así – continuo James

Pasó el día, ya habían terminado su cena y siguieron con sus actividades de la noche. James había salido en una cita con una chica nueva, Kendall estaba con Jo, Lucy y Camil en el lobby, Logan al parecer seguía entretenido con su libro y Carlos prepara a un refresco en la cocina pasaría la noche intentando disculparse con Logan por lo de la tarde.

- Hey Logan te traigo un refresco – dijo el pequeño sonriente.

- Pero que haces, ¡Carlos! – hablo enojado el chico listo.

Al parecer Carlitos se golpeó con la esquina del sofá haciendo que callera y tirara el refresco encima de Logan y de su pequeño libro haciendo que se enojara aún más con Carlos.

- pero que pasa con tigo – termino diciendo Logan y se fue a su habitación para poder secar su libro y seguir leyendo.

Carlos se sintió aún más mal, porque no pudo hacer que Logan lo perdonara por lo de la tarde y aun peor porque se enojó aún más.

- Porque me pasa esto a mí - dijo Carlitos para sí mismo

Luego se fue hacia donde estaba Kendall para preguntarle que podía hacer, porque pensaba que si intentaba algo más sin ayuda le saldría todo mal igual que con el refresco.

- Hola chicas, Kenny podemos hablar – preguntaba el bajito.

- Te sucede algo Carlos – pregunto Camile.

- ha no, bueno si, digo no se – balbuceaba Carlos.

- Que sucede – pregunto Kendall.

- Podríamos hablar a solas, no les molesta verdad chicas – pregunto litos nuevamente.

- No claro que no – contestaron las tres al unísono mientras intercambiaban miradas.

Luego Carlos y Kendall se alejaron del lobby y fueron a la piscina, ya que era de noche no había nadie en ese lugar.

- Y bien que sucede, me lo contaras – decía el de ojos verdes.

- a bien, lo que sucede es que –decía nervioso Carlitos.

- ya dilo de una vez – le dijo Kendall

- ¡quiero que me ayudes con Logan! –dijo lo más rápido que pudo el bajito.

- ¡ayudarte con que! - contesto sorprendido Kendall.

- Veras, he tenido algunos accidentes y siempre termino haciendo que Logiie se moleste con migo, necesito que me ayudes a crear un plan para que me disculpe, no me gusta que este molesto con migo – le conto litos.

- Aaa era eso – dijo el alto.

- Mira, creo que deberías esperar a que se tranquilice un poco y a que termine su estúpido libro, porque ha estado insoportable desde que comenzó a leer ese libro, lo tiene hipnotizado – le dijo Kendall.

- de veras lo crees, no lo se quisiera hacer algo para que me disculpara – le comento el bajito.

- enserio no creo que debas hacer na…. – no termino de hablar Kendall, ya que Carlitos dijo inesperadamente.

- ya lo tengo, gracias Kenny – dijo litos apresurado y salió corriendo hacia el ascensor. Kendall solo giro los ojos y volvió con la chicas.

Carlos en el ascensor planeaba todo lo que pensaba hacer para que su amigo listo no estuviera tan molesto con él

- _lo primero que haré, será…..- _Y así fueplaneando por todo el camino hasta el 2J cuando llego busco con la mirada a Logan, pero no lo encontró, Logan ya se había ido a su habitación para poder recostarse en su cama y seguir leyendo.

Carlos pensaba ir a ver a su amigo, pero decidió que lo mejor era trabajar en su plan y después iría donde Logan para pasar el rato con él.

Lo primero que hiso fue preparar unos bocadillos y unas bebidas, luego fue por una de las películas que tenía guardada era una película que le gustaba ver y que a los chicos también. Tomo la bandeja con los bocadillos y las bebidas, y también llevaba la película se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo, al llegar a la puerta toco.

- Puedo entrar – Pregunto pero no escucho respuesta alguna.

- _quizás no hay nadie – _pensó el moreno.

- voy a entrar – dijo luego tomo la perilla de la puerta, la giro y abrió.

-Logan te gustaría ver una película con migo – pregunto el chico del casco.

- he... si, si Carlitos, Lo que tú digas – dijo el chico listo, sin prestar ninguna atención a lo que estaba pasando, puesto que seguía inmerso en su pequeño libro.

Carlos al escuchar la respuesta puso la bandeja en la mesita de noche de Kendall y preparo la película para poder verla, regreso por la bandeja y se acostó a un lado de Logan, colocando sobre las piernas de esté, la bandeja, la cual era una de esas bandejas para comer en la cama.

- Traje unos bocadillos para comer – dijo litos a su amigo.

- a… si, si claro – dijo Logan mientras tomaba una botana y seguía leyendo.

- bien va a comenzar la película – dijo emocionado Carlitos, al ver que su plan iba por buen camino, además porque era l primer plan que tenía que funcionaba sin que alguien le ayudara. Pero la verdad era que Logan no le había prestado mucha atención desde que entro a la habitación.

Después de un rato litos se sentía mucho mejor, porque creía que su plan estaba dando resultado.

- no te gusta mucho esta película, es increíble, no me canso de verla –decía Carlitos muy alegre.

-he, si claro – contestaba Logan el cual seguía sin poner atención.

De repente hiso algo inesperado el moreno.

- pero con esto enfrente no creo que puedas disfrutar de la película – tomo el librito de Logan lo cerro y lo arrojo cerca de la cómoda, al parecer no le prestó atención a Kendall cuando este le dijo que por el libro esta así el chico listo.

-Carlos que haces – dijo furioso Logan para después levantarse de la cama olvidando por completo la bandeja que tenía en las piernas, la cual cayó al piso.

- pero que d….- fue lo siguiente que dijo, muy enojado, el chico listo.

- Estas bien amigo – dijo Carlos un poco confundido.

- todo esto es tu culpa – le grito Logan al moreno.

-per..- intentaba decir algo pero Logan no lo dejo.

- eres un idiota has pasado todo el día molestando de aquí allá y ya me tienes harto – lo cual asusto e hiso que Litos se pusiera muy triste tanto que empezaba a derramar unas lágrimas. Pero como ya se le había hecho costumbre a Logan no prestaba atención a que había hiriendo los sentimientos de Carlos.

- sabes que, porque no te vas a fastidiar a otro lado – concluyo el chico listo sacando a Carlitos de la habitación.

Carlitos salió corriendo del apartamento y bajo por la escaleras, en las cuales se encontró a James, quien recién había regresado de su cita con una desconocida.

- Carlitos amigo – saludo alegre el chico lindo, pero Carlos solo paso de lado corriendo sin siquiera verlo. James solo alzo los hombros y siguió su camino, ya que al parecer no vio bien la cara de Carlos.

En el lobby Kendall ya se había despedido de las chicas y estaba a punto de dirigirse a su apartamento cuando Carlos se puso enfrente de él, Kendall si pudo notar como Litos lloraba por lo que Logan le había dicho mientras que Carlos, le escapa la mirada al de ojos verdes no quería que lo viera llorar, aunque veía algo molesto a Kendall, no le dio importancia y siguió corriendo, para poder llegar al closet de limpieza y poder esconderse ahí.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Logan, este recogía es tiradero que había quedado por culpa, según él, de Carlos.

- Eres un idiota sabes – oyó que alguien le hablaba desde la puerta de su habitación.

- Perdona – contestaba

- Eres un IDIOTA – decía lento la última palabra para que la escuchara.

- Sabes que todo eso lo hizo porque se sentía mal por haberte molestado todo el día – dijo nada más y nada menos que Katy.

- El idiota es el que viene a fastidiarme sabiendo que estoy ocupado – contestaba serio el chico listo.

- Ocupado, con que, con un estúpido libro que te está comiendo la poca cordura que te queda – decía la chica a tono de regaño.

- ahora me llamas loco – preguntaba aun serio el chico listo.

- dime si no es de locos, que le hayas insultado y tratado tan mal al pobre de Carlitos, que uno de tus mejores amigos solo por ese estúpido libro –

- bueno tal vez pero no debió molestarme todo el día con sus tonterías sabiendo que estaba ocupado –esto ya lo decía con un tono entre molesto y avergonzado ya que la chica tenia razón.

- ademes desde su pequeño incidente en el baño lo único que ha tratado de hacer es disculpase con tigo – continuaba la pequeña. Quien al parecer los había observado desde muy temprano.

- bueno pero pudo haber tratado de otra manera no – al parecer a Logan le comenzaba a ganar la vergüenza ya que en el fondo sabía que había hecho mal al gritarle a Carlos.

-Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que Carlos iba hecho añicos de aquí, por como lo trataste – término de decir la chica, cuando de repente entro James.

- Hola Katy, Hola Logan – decía el alto.

- Saben que le pasa a Carlos iba con corriendo por las escaleras, con el brazo en la cara, y ni siquiera me saludo – decía algo divertido el chico lindo.

- aquí tu amigo que es un idiota – le contestaba Katy.

Aunque ya para entonces a Logan lo consumía la culpa, pues sabía que si Carlitos iba de ese modo era porque iba llorando, y también sabía que si no había querido que James lo viera así era porque en verdad estaba muy mal, y todo era su culpa.

Lo que hizo fue salir del apartamento ara buscar a Carlos y disculparse por lo que había dicho.

- Y ahora – preguntaba un confundido James, a lo cual la pequeña solo se encogía de hombros y se dirigía a la sala.

* * *

Y bien que les pareció, espero que les haya agradado y tambien que deje sus reviews.

mientras tanto seguiré escribiendo nuevos capítulos solo espero que si les gusten.


	2. Disculpas y Enfados

Bien aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, bueno primero que nada, yo no soy muy bueno para escribir siempre que lo hago me aburro un poco asi que para los que les ha gustado mi historia les pido paciencia

Espero que este capitulo les guste esta mas o menos bien para mi gusto

sin mas los dejo que se entretengan.

* * *

Logan corrió afuera del apartamento, ya estaba preocupado por Carlos.

_- qué tal si salió y le paso algo jamás me lo perdonaría – _pensaba el chico listo

El solo imaginarse que a Carlos saliera de Palm Woods, a esa hora en la noche y que hubiese ocurrido algo malo, lo ponía mal.

La culpa que sentía en ese momento era tanta que todo lo que había pensado lo hiso apena del trayecto de la puerta a las escaleras, las cuales ya había empezado a bajar, a toda prisa. Al llegar a lobby estuvo a punto de salir de Palm Woods, pero escucho que alguien hablaba cerca del elevador, se dirigió al lugar para saber que pasaba y al llegar se encontró con Kendall gritándole a la puerta del armario donde Buda Bob guarda los utensilios de limpieza

- Vamos al de ahí, habla con migo – decía Kendall a la puerta de suministros.

- No puede quedarte ahí toda la noche, de que tienes – decía nuevamente a la puerta mientras le daba pequeños golpes. De repente sintió a alguien que se acercaba, lo que hizo que se girara para ver quién era.

- Que sucede – pregunto Logan algo confundido y preocupado.

- Es Carlos, llego llorando al lobby y cuando le pregunte que pasaba salió corriendo el armario y serró la puerta y no quiere que hable con él. – le contaba Kendall a su amigo listo.

- Tú sabes que paso – pregunto Kendall, a lo cual Logan solo bajo la mirada y dijo.

- Este, yo…. – decía con culpabilidad en su vos, pero no termino de hablar cuando Kendall lo interrumpió y dijo.

- Tu no tendrás algo que ver con esto, cierto – dijo Kendall recordando su plática con Carlos más temprano.

- Escucha, es mi culpa, pero déjame solucionarlo y luego te contare lo que pasa – le contestaba Logan a su amigo rubio.

- Y qué piensas hacer – preguntaba de nuevo Kendall.

- deja que hable con él, tratare de convencerlo para que salga, tu regresa al apartamento y te veremos ahí – de pedía Logan al chico rubio.

- Bien pero espero que lo empeores, ya tuve suficiente con que estuvieras fastidioso toda la semana por tu estúpido libro - lo cual hiso que Logan se sintiera aún más mal, al parecer era el quien había estado fastidiando a sus amigos.

- Los veré arriba - termino diciendo Kendall, ante de dirigirse al 2J.

Luego de que Kendall se había ido, Logan se acercó a la puerta y coloco su frente en ella, Carlos solo observa las sombra de por debajo de la puerta mientras estaba sentado en el suelo con las manos encima de las rodillas y la barbilla sobre sus manos, el aún seguía deprimido por lo que había pasado y no quería hablar con Logan, pero no por las razones que Logan creía. Ya habían pasado 3 minuto y nada, Carlos estaba muy pensativo hasta que escucho como Logan tocaba la puerta.

- Carlos – decía el chico listo desde afuera

- Carlos no está deja tu mensaje después del ton piiii –decía Litos con la voz triste y algo molesta

- Carlos –dijo Logan ahora más exaltado.

- Ya dije que no estoy – decía ahora un poco más molesto.

- Vamos, sal de ahí – pedía Logan

- No – grito el moreno.

- Por favor, Habla con migo – rogaba logan en tono más deprimido.

- No, y no voy a salir JAMAS – gritaba aun con más fuerza.

- Vamos, no puedes quedarte ahí para siempre – decía ya un poco desesperado Logan

- Si, si puedo – grito una vez más

- Esta bien, a menos me dejas pasar, si te quedaras ahí toda la noche, necesitaras a alguien que te haga compañía – dijo Logan

Luego de eso se asustó un poco ya que no escucho respuesta y volvió a tocar, y después del último golpe Logan observo que la perilla de la puerta giraba y se separó de esta la puerta se abrió un poca y se detuvo Logan empujo un poco más y para luego entrar y encontrar a Litos Sentado en el suelo con la cabeza entre las rodillas encima de sus brazos. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó a un lado de su amigo moreno.

- Estas bien – pregunto el chico listo. A lo que Carlos solo respondió girando la cabeza al lado contrario de donde estaba Logan.

- Carlos, yo…- decías Logan.

Carlos no quería hablar con él y no deseaba que el viera su rostro, y de repente Carlos sintió un brazo encima de sus hombros, por lo cual empezaba a ponerse nervioso, pero aun no miraba a su amigo listo, hasta que sintió la otra de Logan mano tomar su barbilla y girarle el rostro, lo cual hiso que un pequeño rubor apareciera en las mejillas de Carlos y que abriera los ojos sorprendido.

- Carlos, Yo lo siento mucho – decía Logan con cara de culpabilidad.

- Sé que no está bien que te hubiese gritado y que te tratara como lo hice también estuvo muy mal, lo siento tanto – decía con aun más tristeza el chico listo.

- Pues no debiste ser tan malo con migo – agregaba Carlos poniendo cara de niño berrinchudo, lo cual hiso que Logan sonriera por un segundo.

- Yo solo quería que no estuvieras molesto con migo por lo que paso más temprano – esta vez Carlos lo dijo con un lagrima rodando su mejilla.

- Ya – lo consolaba Logan mientras limpiaba la mejilla se su amigo con su pulgar. Luego se levantó y se sentó en una pequeña caja que estaba detrás de Carlos, quedando así con las piernas abiertas con su amigo moreno delante de él, lo abraso por el cuello y coloco su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Litos.

- Escucha, sé que fui un mal amigo y que te hice sentir mal, pero te prometo que no fue mi intención hacerlo, así que voy a compensártelo si, dime que quieres – decía el chico listo. Lo que hiso que Carlos se separa un poco y volviera a ver el rostro de su amigo.

- En serio – pregunto algo sorprendido. Claro eso no pasaba todos los días.

- Si dime, lo que sea –le contesto su amigo.

Carlos miro el suelo y luego volvió la vista hacia Logan y con un pequeño sonrojo dijo.

- Podemos ver una película juntos esta noche -

- ¿esta noche? – preguntaba Logan.

- Claro si no quieres yo lo entiendo. – decía Litos con la mirada en el piso

- Bien, pero no podemos quedarnos en la sala, no sería muy cómodo – decía Logan

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntaba Carlos.

- Porque si nos quedamos dormidos en el sillón, nos dará torticolis y eso no es agradable –explicaba Logan. Carlos solo hacia un gesto de confusión.

- Olvídalo, solo vamos arriba – decía Logan levantándose y ayudando a Carlos a levantarse. Rápidamente salieron del armario y se dirigieron al apartamento, mientras hablaban acerca de qué película verían, Carlos se veía muy emocionado mientras Logan lo observaba y sonreía, lo ponía muy feliz verlo así.

- Primero veremos Zombiland, luego podemos ver treinta días de noche y…..- Carlos iba a continuar pero Logan lo interrumpió.

- Pero Carlos a ti no te gustan las películas de terror – le recordaba a su amigo.

- No importa estaré con tigo y tú me protegerás de los monstros – decía Litos divertido. Lo cual hiso que Logan se ruborizara un poco pero a la ves ese comentario lo divertía mucho porque, parecía que Carlos hablaba muy enserio.

- Ok, amigo, pero debes sabe que yo no soy muy fuerte, así que, no creo poder hacer mucho con los monstruos que salen en las películas – le comentaba Logan entre risas a Carlos.

Ambos rieron por ese comentario, luego llegaron a apartamento y al abrir la puerta se encontraron con Kendall, quien los había estado esperando, para saber si estaban bien.

- Están bien – pregunto el rubio.

- Si perfectamente – dijo Carlos, y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar más palomitas mientras Logan le pedía Kendall que durmiera en la habitación de James y Carlos.

- Kendall, puedo hablar con tigo – decía Logan algo nervios y avergonzado.

- Que sucede – preguntaba inquietado Kendall por la actitud de Logan.

- bien –empezó Logan para luego suspirar.

- Primero quiero pedirte disculpas por la actitud que he tenido toda esta semana con tigo y con los chicos – se disculpaba el chico listo.

- Esta bien Log no es la primera ves que te encierras en uno de tus libros, yo entiendo – dijo Kendall colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

- Y lo otro es, podrías dormir esta noche en el cuatro de los chicos – decía Logan algo ruborizado.

- Que, por que – contesto Kendall inquietado por la pregunta.

- Veras me porte muy mal con Carlos y le dije que para compensarlo por lo mal que lo había tratado, me pidiera lo que él quisiera – le comentaba lo sucedido a su amigo rubio.

- Y que te pidió – preguntaba curioso Kendall.

- Pues, lo que sucedió fue que él había estado tratando de disculparse con migo por lo del accidente en el baño de la mañana, y me preparo unos bocadillos y me puso una película, y yo ni siquiera le preste atención –

- y entonces – preguntaba Kendall

- Me pidió que si podíamos ver unas películas juntos y ya que si la vemos en la sala y nos quedamos dormidos en el sillón, estaremos muy incomodos, así que las veremos en el cuarto, pero es para compensar a Carlos así que debemos ser solo nosotros dos –

Ante tal explicación Kendall se había quedado algo sorprendido, pero comprendía la situación para que Carlos se sintiera mejor ellos tenían que arreglar las cosas solos.

- Olle y puedes hacerme un favor –preguntaba nuevamente Logan.

- Puedes decirle tu a James, no quiero que se moleste porque piense que tomemos decisiones sin preguntarle a el – Le pidió a su amigo rubio.

- Claro, yo le diré – Kendall está a punto de dirigirse al cuarto de sus amigos, pero giro para decirle algo más a su amigo listo.

- Solo recuerda que sin ven alguna película de terror, no dejes que Carlos vea las escenas más feas o pasara lo mismo que la última ves –

- Claro, me encargare de eso – contesto Logan.

- Bien, que pacen una buena noche – se despedía Kendall para ir a dormir al cuarto de James y Carlos.

- Que se diviertan Carlos – paso gritando el rubio cerca de la cocina donde se encontraba Carlos.

- Buenas noches – Grito Carlos desde la cocina. Luego de que Kendall entrara en la habitación de sus amigos, Logan se dirigió a la sala, abrió el mueble donde guardaban las películas, y tomo las que Carlos dijo que quería ver, cuando ya tenía las películas se dirigió a la cocina para mostrarle a Carlos las películas y para ayudarles con los tazones con palomitas de maíz.

- Quieres que te ayude con las palomitas – dijo Logan con un tono amigable.

- No, gracias, pero puedes ayudarme con las bebidas – le contesto señalando las bebidas.

- Es jugo de naranja, espero que te guste – Le comentaba Carlos.

- Claro por mi está bien – le contesto a su amigo moreno con una sonrisa.

Tomaron las palomitas, las bebidas y las películas, se fueron a la habitación de Kendall y Logan. Estando hay Logan pensó que sería mejor que se cambiaran la ropa que traían por sus pijamas.

- Olle, sería mejor que no pusiéramos los pijamas, no crees, sería mejor que estar con esta ropa –

- Claro, pero yo no puedo ir a traer la mía – le comentaba Litos a su amigo listo.

- ¿Por qué? – Logan veía a Carlos intrigado.

- Lo que sucedes, es que a esta hora, James debe estar utilizando el espejo del mueble, donde guardo mi ropa – le mencionaba Carlos a su amigo.

- A claro debe estar peinando su cabello antes de dormir – Decía Logan con un tono divertido.

- Si y no me dejara que saque mi ropa para dormir –

- Entonces, porque no te pones una de mis pijamas, así no estarás incomodo – decía Logan.

- Esta bien – le contestaba Carlos con una sonrisa amigable.

- Puedes sacar una de aquel cajón, y cambiarte mientras yo preparo las cosas para ver la película – Le decía Logan a su amigo Moreno.

- Bien - contesto Litos y se dispuso a cambiarse. Se dirigió al baño mientras que Logan conectaba todo para poder poner la película. Mientras tanto en al cuarto de Carlos y James.

James, se encontraba alistándose para su sueño embellecedor, cuando de repente, Kendall entro por la puerta y se dirigió a la cama de Carlitos y se acostó en ella.

- Que sucede – pregunto James al ver a su amigo que entro sin decir nada y que parecía que se quedaría allí.

- Nada, porque – le contesto Kendall

- Pareces extraño – decía el chico lindo.

- Tú eres el que cepilla tu cabello todas las noches y dices que yo soy extraño – decía Kendall con un tono burlón.

- Olle tengo que tener mi cabello lindo para que las chicas se fijen más en nuestra banda y en mí claro – este comentario de James hiso que Kendall se enfadara.

- Ha, si de tu belleza dependiera nuestra fama aun estaríamos en Minnesota – aunque si estaba enfadado este último comentario pareciera que lo dijo con mucho resentimiento.

- Olle, sabes que no me voy a quedar aquí sentado mientras me insultan, así que podría salir de mi habitación, tengo que seguir alistándome para dormir – James perecía muy enfadado.

- No – dijo Kendall rotundamente.

* * *

Bueno espero que le alla gustado mi historia y si no díganmelo eso me hará humo bien.

Un adelanto del próximo voy a unir a la pareja, asi que dejen sus reviews y me dicen que les pareció y me dan sus sugerencias eso también me ayudaría.

sin mas que decir hasta la próxima


End file.
